Around the Cirle We Go
by lunar witch
Summary: Take notice of the cycle in Inuyasha. And realize that of course it would keep cycling! That's what this story is about. But this time it becomes a bit more distorted. remake of my other one full sum. inside. review my loves! review!
1. Down the Well

Hello again my neighboring writers and appreciators of literature

**Hello again my neighboring writers and appreciators of literature. My past stories were written with incredible immaturity and did not contain much depth so I am rewriting them. With a heart full of hope, I pray that you will enjoy my work. **

**And as you know, I do not; will not eat in a house. I do not; will not eat with a mouse. I will not eat them here or there. I will not eat them anywhere! I do not own Inuyasha; I do not own it Sam-I-Am!**

R&R

Around the Circle We Go

Summary: If you think about it, the Inuyasha story was all a cycle, and now I'm furthering it. Fifty years have passed since the Jewel was completed. All seemed to be well, but then a new evil rises and two unsuspecting girls are thrown into the past. Although time has changed the future to where magic is much more common, yet still hidden, nothing could have prepared them for the journey that lies ahead of them. They will have to travel with the sons of the past heroes to save that past and future from something more powerful than the Shikon no Tama, the Elemental Stones. If they were to fall into tainted hands, the world's balance would be shattered.

OC descriptions:

Jynx-

Appearance-

Knee-length black hair, silverish gold eyes that tint red when angry, milky skin, known for goddess-like beauty, med-height, C-cup, slender yet toned and curvaceous.

Personality-

Fiery, strong-willed, cold-hearted demeanor, reserved, protective, and ambitious.

Powers-

Although witches aren't really mentioned in the series, I'm putting them in there and redefining the term.

Jynx is a lunar-solar witch with demon blood, probably kitsune.

Age- 16(looks about 21 though)

Raven-

Appearance-

same height as Jynx, slender build; brown, wavy shoulder length hair, light tan, and green eyes

Personality-

cutesy, strong, understanding, caring, kind, feels very sisterly towards Jynx

Powers-

Earth witch, no demon blood. special connection with plants

Background of both:

orphans, live together in Raven's deceased parents' house.

Raven's family died in a car crash when she was seven, she ran away from the police before they could place her in an orphanage

Jynx cannot remember anything before the age of eleven when she found Raven wandering around the streets she called home.

Jynx still has horrific flashbacks that she isn't sure are real.

Raven attends a public school in Tokyo while Jynx works to get money for food and necessities. (Consists of various different jobs such as pick pocketing, vigilantly work and demon slaying (which happens the most often))

They are aware of the things most humans hide from.

Kato and Sato-

Inuyasha and Kagome's twin boys, in the story they are around 18 in demon years (half-demons)

Kato-black hair and golden eyes

Sato-silver hair and blue eyes

Katsuro-

Sesshomaru and Kagura's son--21 in demon years

looks just like Sesshomaru but tanner and has red eyes

Rinku-

Miroku and Sango's son--19 in demon years

Looks like a freckle-less version on Kohaku

Haru-

Kouga and Ayame's son--20

Red haired, white furred version of Kouga

--

Modern Day Japan

"Raven! Get your ass up and go to school!" yelled a peeved looking girl by the name of Jynx. She stood at the bottom of a wooden staircase, darkly rimmed metallic eyes peering into the dark bedroom of her companion. Not hearing anything more than a grumble with her acute senses, she growled. A rustle of bed sheets and the sound of shuffled footsteps made her stop.

"Jyyynnnxxx...Raven's sleepy! Why do you have to wake her up?" Raven whined in defeat as she came down the stairs. The brunette's hair was a curly mess and she tried to rub the sleep out of her forest green eyes.

"Why are you speaking in third person?" Jynx asked with annoyance dripping off her tongue.

"Let's just go." the brunette giggled lazily, stepping off of the stairs and into the closet, oddly enough, to change into her uniform.

Jynx surveyed the house for the millionth time since they moved in. It was a nice, large house with wood floors and thick walls. It was two stories tall and kind of plain. It's not like they could afford decorations. They were just lucky to have furniture. Basically, the only decorations were weapons lining the walls.

Raven stepped out of the closet in her skimpy 'my-principal's-a-perv' uniform. The green skirt barely covered her panties it was so short. Jynx looked her over and scowled at what Raven had to wear day to day. She couldn't help it; she was protective over her little sister-like friend. Raven gave her a once over and said,

"You're lucky you get to wear such cute clothes Jynx! While I have to look like some forty year old man's freakish fantasy." The dark-haired girl chuckled. She wore tight, low rise hip hugging ripped jeans and a black micro-T that showed a bit of her toned stomach, along with a gray beanie. Her long ebony hair was tied in a loose, low ponytail.

"Yeah, yeah. I told you that I could take care of that pedophile in a heart beat." Jynx said gruffly, rolling her eyes.

"Now Jynx, he's not a demon. It's illegal to kill him!" laughed Raven, tickled by the other girl's comment. Jynx then grabbed her arm and started pulling her towards the door.

"C'mon, Fang's going to fucking kill me if I'm late," Jynx complained, throwing Raven onto the back of her black and chrome bike before jumping on herself. Fang was Jynx's new boyfriend, it wasn't serious, at least on her part, but he did help out with money and he was attractive.

"Why should you care? Do you looooove him?!" teased the brunette as she put helmets on them both. Jynx would have rolled her eyes about that, she didn't need a stupid helmet, if it weren't for the fact that she was blushing like crazy.

"WHAT?! Raven! That's ridiculous!" the embarrassed/pissed girl yelled. Raven giggled again and sighed, pissing Jynx off further. There was no way she could feel that way, and honestly she didn't, but the topic embarrassed her. Love was such an awkward, weak emotion that didn't fit her personality or her life style.

Suddenly, a strange feeling hit her, as if she had just been shocked by lightning. Tiny hairs on the back of her neck stood up as her body tingled. Her head snapped in the direction of the neighboring, abandoned shrine house.

'What the hell?' Jynx thought, 'Why do I sense energy coming from that shrine?'

"What's wrong?" Raven asked a bit worried. Suddenly, Jynx, hopping off of her bike, broke out in a run to the abandoned shrine. 'What am I doing?' Jynx asked herself, not being able to control her instincts. Raven reluctantly followed her to a well house.

"Jynx! What's wrong?" asked Raven, noticing her friend's dazed eyes. Suddenly, Jynx leapt into the dried well. Raven soon followed suit.

An assortment of glowing colors swallowed their forms as they flew through time. Jynx's pupils vanished and her silver eyes started to glow flashes of different colors with no white showing. Then, they were back at the bottom of the well. A strange heated feeling entered her chest.

'This seems so familiar. It makes me feel so warm.' Jynx thought. Narrowing her eyes, she grabbed the back of Raven's forest-green school uniform and jumped out of the well with ease.

"This isn't the well house. Shit! Demon scent is everywhere!" yelled an aggravated Jynx. The stunning girl took out a ball of silver, staying on guard. They were her choice of weapon. Being a witch of her kind, she had certain abilities such as control over metals and such. Silver and mercury were Jynx's choices while Raven chose gold.

"W-w-where are we?" asked a frightened Raven, her fearful eyes darting in all different directions as if trying to scope out the area.

"I have no clue, Ray. Everything feels different, but the same oddly enough. I smell smoke, there are probably some people up here," As soon as Jynx said that they both rushed off into the direction of the scent. Confusion and fear weighed them down. Where were they? And what the fuck just happened?

Soon the girls came upon a village, a very historical one at that. Their eyes searched the area for anything familiar, becoming more and more worried by the second.

"You there! Who are you? Are you demons?" interrupted an older priest as she glided over to them. His expression was full of threat and protectiveness. The raven haired girl took in his aura and realized he was harmless. Something was off though, he was much to brave if he spoke with what he called "demons" without a hint of fear in his being. So naturally Jynx allowed her instincts, rather than courtesy, take control. Diplomacy was not something she could muster.

"No, you fool. I slay them. Where are we?" Jynx countered stoically and bluntly.

"Jynx! There isn't any technology! It's like one of those historical villages from my text books!" shrieked Raven, pointing her green-nailed finger at the village. The priest looked at them in awe.

'Could it be as the legend has stated? Are they from Lady Kagome's home? They do have similar clothing…' He thought, eyeing the two beauties in front of him. Oh many years ago he would have acted so lecherously.

"You girls are not native here are you? Would you mind coming and explaining your situation? I believe I know who you are. By the way, my name is Miroku," The priest stated, causing immense suspicion to for in both of the young women. But instead of hesitating too much, they followed the priest into a hut nearby.


	2. Taking it in Stride

On with the Second Chapter

On with the Second Chapter

**Inu- so me and Kagome…and had…starts drooling and appears to be lost in thought**

**Kags- pervert! Only in this fictional story baka**

**Inu- feh, you can't deny that you want my hot bod**

**Kags-sit asswhole! I'd much rather have your brother, kouga or even bankotsu!**

**Everyone stares then bursts out with- BURN!! Oooooh! **

**Inu- growls then starts rampaging**

**Jynx- I think it's just for this story Inuyasha! Besides bankotsu's mine :**

**Bankotsu- oh, yummy…**

**ME- Lets just get on with the story before things get gross…sigh why must I be so twisted?**

Miroku had led the two girls into a medium-sized hut and sat down across from them. His old, lined face expressed the seriousness of the moment as he began to make tea. They waitedin silence until the priest found the words to rightly describe the situation. Finally he broke through the silence with the story of Inuyasha and Kagome. He explained to them about the whole background of the characters but not in too much detail. The main thing they caught was the fact that this "Kagome" girl had been from their era and been transported by the same well. Raven was just gaping at the old man in shock while Jynx sat there calmly, just listening. She knew that it was not going to be the most surprising piece of information so she waited. Soon, he began to explain what their purpose was.

"There is a prophecy that says time will repeat itself. It states that the children of the Goddesses, two mystical females will be transported through time when the time of the Elemental Stones has come." Miroku began.

"The what?" Jynx asked, not liking where the conversation was heading.

Miroku looked at her dead in the eyes and explained.

"The Elemental Stones are a legendary source of power that was once in the Gods' control. Each stone has the power to give it's owner control over whichever element it represents. The legend states that in a fit a rage, the goddess of chaos threw them from heaven after being insulted by a few of the other Gods. No one has been able to locate them, they could only find the scroll with the prophecy written on it the the goddess' blood. It speaks of how you, as it is obvious that you two are warriors the prophecy stated, are the only beings able to control the stones without corrupting the balance. The scroll becomes vague after that…" Miroku told them, searching Jynx's eyes for any sort of emotion. He found one, but it wasn't what he was hoping. It was pure annoyance.

"And?" Jynx asked, folding her arms and raising one eyebrow. Miroku sighed again, this wasn't going to be easy. These girls were not like Kagome was. They wouldn't be so eager to trust and help, but he was sure that these girls were the only ones who could save the world from absolute destruction.

"And whether or not you believe me, it is your destiny to locate these stones and send them back to the gods, otherwise this world will fall under destruction, probably causing your time to cease in its existence. This world is full of greed, hate, and ignorance and many will search for the stones. If they are to fall into the wrong hands chaos will ensue. You being here means that it is time for the stones to become capturable." The preist explained, a hint of threat on the tip of his voice. They had to know that he was serious, everything would fall apart if they didn't help.

Jynx found in hard to breathe as she fought the idea that he was truthful and right. She knew he wasn't lying and she knew that everything he said sounded right, she just didn't want to admit it. Her life without all of this mess was twisted as it was and she wanted as much normalicy as possible.

"No fucking way," the raven-haired gil hissed before standing up and looking towards her friend, "Raven, we're leaving. Now."

Ravens looked from the priest to Jynx and back again, her espression confused and pitiful. She knew that this wasn't a dream. It was real and this man was right. Besides, they couldn't just ignore the fact that the world's balance was in the palm of their hands. Suddenly, she felt like Atlas.

"Jynx, I think we should help…"The brunette decided, knowing full well that Jynx would have to agree with her or at least come along as he protection. Jynx's eyes narrowed dangerously and a snarl twisted er mouth.

"Raven, are you stupid? We have enough to worry about. We don't even know if this bastard is lying or if this is even real!" she hissed, clearly angry, but deep inside Jynx knew that her companion was right.

"You're right, but if what he says is true then we can royally screw up the whole world if we don't do something. Hell, we probably won't exist." Raven reasoned, "Jynx, you can feel that this is right. I know you can because I can. We can't just do nothing and you know it."

Jynx looked into Raven's green eyes and saw the pure honesty and certainty that drew Jynx to her in the first place. Raven was serious and Jynx was persuaded. There was nothing she could do about it because even if she didn't agree, she wouldn't allow Raven to stay in the Fuedal Era without her. So she sighed and turned her gaze back to the monk who looked pleased.

"Fine, but I swear monk, if you are lying, death will sound appealing to you." Jynx threatened, folding her arms across her chest and glaring at him. He just smiled kindly and poured them all tea.

"I assure you that I would not deceive you. You may stay here until you are prepared to leave. You may stay in this hut and feel free to have what you wish from the market." The old man informed, standing slowly to take his leave. It was obvious that the two had much to discuss and he wasn't going to be a burden. The girls watched the man in understanding as he shuffled over to the door.

"Oh and your escorts will arrive by morning." He stated quickly before darting out of the door. Jynx's head snapped in his direction, eyes wide before narrowing in annoyance again.

"What the hell do you mean escorts you stupid old man?!" she shrieked. 'That little bastard! He ran off right after saying that!' her innerself raged. Raven sighed in exasperation and held her sister back from chasing and skinning the clever priest.

" Don't even bother Jynx, it's not like we really have a choice. Besides, how bad could they be?" Raven reasoned, trying to keep her volcano of a friend calm.

"Ladies, meet Katsuro, Haru, Sato, Kato, and my son Rinku. They are your new traveling companions!" Introduced Miroku, a dumb smile on his wrinkled face.

"Fuck. No." Jynx growled out as she glared daggers at the group of beautiful demon, half-demon and human men. She was about to explode. No was in hell was she, a demon slayer, going to team up with a bunch of mostly demon and half-demon males. Jynx sat upright, looking proper and calm, but her eyes gave away her fury. And boy, was she pissed.

"First of all, Raven and I don't need protection of any sorts. Secondly, we kill bastards like these everyday. And third, I am NOT traveling fucking Feudal Japan with a group of egotistical demon bastards!" She hissed, getting annoyed or frightened looks from the group across from her.

The men looked from one to the other in confusion. What in the hell was this girl's problem? It's not as if they were happy with their situation either. Besides, shouldn't she be falling all over them and drooling? Any woman they had met before would have died to have this opportunity. It was simply ridiculous.

"Please calm down Lady Jynx. You must follow what the legend states. I assure you that they will be useful." Miroku reasoned. '_Lady Jynx_?' her eye brow twitched. Jynx's scowl just deepened before she stood abruptly, anger flowing off of her in waves. Raven just sat there, concern written across her face. Jynx had always been independent and stubborn, but something was off. Normally her whole being was void of emotion, for some reason she was letting out a lot of anger. It's not as if Jynx even hated demons or anything like that, sure she disliked men, but still something was wrong.

"Whatever. Say what you want, but if they're dead in the morning don't come crying to me," the raven haired girl snapped before storming out of the hut and disappearing. It was a hollow threat. She wouldn't kill them unless necessary and they knew that, but for some reason her statement sent chills up their spines. Raven just sighed and smiled politely at her new teammates. She didn't like it either but oh well.

"Should we go after her?" Asked one of the males. He was a wolf demon, Raven could tell and boy was he beautiful. They all were really, even the human, which was the priest's son. Miroku looked to Raven to answer the question; after all she'd know more about the other girl than any of them. Raven felt a bit nervous with all of their eyes on her, but se choked out an answer either way.

" N-no! It's best to leave her alone, especially when she's angry. I don't think that any of you want to lose your head," the pretty brunette said, laughing shakily.

"Alright then, we better talk about the situation then. Raven will you inform Jynx of it when you see her next?" Miroku asked in a gentle voice, knowing full well that this girl was to be dealt with gently. Raven nodded quickly and they began their discussion.

'What in the hell did I do to have this happen?...Uh. Nevermind.' Jynx mused, and nearly laughed as she thought of all the things she had done to deserve punishment. After her little tantrum she had stomped off into the forrest and found a huge tree. Her molten eyes widened a bit as she surveyed the tree. There was an aura of sadness around it, but she felt connected to it either way. So she jumped up to one of the branches to clear her mind. She sighed as she found a comfortable position.

'damn… this sucks. I am no hero and I don't want to be, but I have to. Still, who the fuck would expect ME to save the world? The same world that as screwed us over so may times…'she thought as sleep overtook her.

Katsuro ran through the forest, in search of some peace. Not only did he have to travel with his ignorant cousins, but also with a little witch with anger problems. He was royalty for heaven's sake! So to say that he was upset was an understatement, not that he expressed it. He had adopted many of his father's traits.

Suddenly, a familiar scent hit him. 'What is she doing out here in the open?' he questioned as he followed the scent. It led to the girl he had previously met. He was somewhat surprised to find her sleeping in a tree, her alluring scent wrapped around her, just tempting demons to come to her.

He walked closer and gazed up at the girl, noticing her beauty with relunctance. He couldn't help but agree that she was indeed one of the most beautiful women he had ever laid eyes on, even though he disliked her completely. His demon, on the other hand, purred as it noticed her which wasn't what Katsuro wanted to hear.

"Foolish girl. Awaken!" He growled out, attempting to wake her so she wouldn't get attacked by the demons in the forest. She was more powerful than the other girl he could tell, so she was needed for their quest. She opened her eyes and he could tell that she had been awake the whole time. Well at least when she sensed his presence.

"Fuck off. I can handle myself demon." Jynx hissed, her expression cold and powerful. His inner demon growled at her defiance, but Katsuro had to admit it was amusing. Se looked down at him in annoyance, but she couldn't help but notice that he was quite attractive. 'Ugh. Don't be stupid. Besides Fang's at home… Oh shit! I was supposed to meet him! Damnit!' she thought.

Katsuro watched in amusement as different emotions flickered in her eyes. She was turning out to be quite interesting.

"Wench you are completely out in the open. Are all demon slayers in your time this reckless?" the demon prince asked in absolute arrogance. He knew it would anger the girl and he wanted that, but he didn't expect her to attack him. Katsuro suddenly felt a biting pressure on his neck and looked into murderous, red eyes.

"Insult me again and mercury will enter your viens," she growled as she held her mercury tipped blade to his neck. He couldn't help but feel shock. She was too fast for a human, but he would never allow her to get away with this act of insolence. Touching him without his permission meant certain death, then he realized she probably felt the same way. Hell she had reacted the way he would have, but that did not excuse her actions and she would pay.

"Girl, I suggest you remove your sword, unless you wish to lose your head." He threatened with a level face. His eyes pierced into her fire filled ones. There was no fear, no hesitation. It made him uneasy and angry. 'Either she is brave or extremely foolish.' He thought. She smirked, which made him even more uneasy than before. There was so much behind that expression, but he was not able to read it.

"Try." She dared, the words rolling off her tongue in absolute confidence while taking the sword away from his neck. Katsuro narrowed his eyes at her arrogance and disrespect. She had no clue who she was dealing with. He had taken many lives without remorse and she would be no different. If only he could kill her; unfortunately that was not an option seeing as she was needed. Still he wanted to teach her lesson on dominance and he would do exactly that. So without a second thought he lashed out at her with his poisonous claws, another trait from his father. She easily dodged but it did manage to sear her shoulder a bit, which made her laugh. He began to question her sanity.

'Big mistake asshole,' she thought smugly as she jumped into the tree and then behind him. She rivaled his speed and she knew it, it was one of her talents. Her silver and mercury katana transformed into a whip-like weapon. Hell, he had inspired her. She cracked it and it wrapped around the demons neck and suddenly he was frozen. He was shocked, how did this girl get so much power? If she wished she could decapitate him right then and there. Katsuro's beast raged, tearing at the walls of his self control. If he allowed his beast to take over this wench would end up marked or dead. If that happened the consequences would be harsh.

Jynx swayed slowly up behind him, shortening his "leash" as she came closer.

"Now, now. Have you learned your lesson puppy?" she asked huskily from behind him. He wasn't sure whether to be turned on or infuriated by her obvious display of arrogant manipulation. The worst part was that he knew she was not meaning to be sexual, yet feeling her breath against his neck ( she stood on her toes) and the fact that heat radiated off of her body which was barely touching his drove his demon crazy. There had been many times in which females had come on to him and he could care less, even though she wasn't actually doing that. In fact, most females disgusted him, not that he was attracted to men, but this wench felt different. It was horribly frustrating.

Jynx took his silence as a yes and freed him, jumping back into a safer area just incase he lashed out. He just stood there, facing away from her, and allowed his beast a bit control. She had gone too far with the "puppy" comment. Also, his pride was at stake.

"If you even insult me again, I will kill y-" Jynx began, but was cut off by the air leaving her lungs as she was slammed against a tree. The bark bit into her back as Katsuro's claws pierced her neck. The bastard had her by the throat and she was slowly loosing air. To say she was surprised was an understatement as she looked up into ruby red eyes. They danced with hidden emotions and intent. Fear struck her. Damn, she had underestimated his self control. She hadn't thought he was stupid enough to unleash his demon and now that he had taken her off guard, she couldn't fight back without using her powers.

"Girl, my patience has thinned dangerously. You best submit or this will be the end of you," Katsuro hissed, his elongated fangs barred and his eyes violent. That's when she realized their proximity. His mouth was extremely close to hers, just and inch and they would be kissing. 'Shit.' She mentally cursed, as a faint blush painted her cheeks.

Katsuro noticed as her eyes traveled to his lips and she blushed. His snarl faded as he became entranced by her naturally red, full lips. The sudden urge to kiss her grew as she gasped. She must have noticed his change in expression and his hand loosening around her elegant neck. Then he began to lean in, his eyes hazed over in what she knew was lust.

'Oh you got to be fucking kidding me!' her mused, shocked and annoyed at the same time. 'Like hell is he going to do this shit to me!' So with those simple thoughts in mind, she let out a burst of flames, not enough to hurt him too badly, but enough to get back her personal space.

Katsuro felt burning heat as at the air around him combusted, pushing him a few yards away. 'What?' he thought as his eyes widened a bit in shock and slight fear. He was confused as to where the flame had come from until he looked at Jynx's face. She was still backed up against the tree, panting and glaring at him. In her molten eyes he saw a flame and as it died so did the fire that had come at him.

"Woman, how did you-" Katsuro began but she cut him off.

"Do. Not. Touch. Me. Again." The raven-haired beauty growled. She quickly regained her composure and then disappeared into another sudden burst of flames. These however were white flames. The ones that had attacked him were oddly enough blue. That meant that they had purifying abilities. She was actually going to kill him!

'What is she?'

Review, give me ideas of what you want to read

Peace bitches

:D


End file.
